bossguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Leoric
This is a reference to the boss that is included in the game: "Diablo 3 ". Background The tragic tale of King Leoric's fall is told in The Return of Terror, a book by the Horadrim, and through the quests and Tomes of lore found in the dungeons in the game. Leoric was an Eastern Lord, who came down to Khanduras, which was without a king, with knights and priests of the Zakarum and took the role upon himself. Despite some rumblings, he became known and loved by the people in the short time he ruled. He was a just and wise king. He established his castle in the town of Tristram, near the ancient and decayed Horadric Monastery. Deep within the monastery laid the soulstone containing Diablo's essence, and though trapped within the stone, Diablo was strong enough to send forth his spirit. The Lord of Terror invaded Leoric's dreams, attempting to corrupt and possess the King. Leoric was able to resist Diablo's presence, but he was driven mad by the ordeal. Diablo had already drawn in Archbishop Lazarus, Leoric's most trusted adviser, and with Lazarus whispering into his ear, the mad king turned on his own people, executing those who disobeyed him, ordering his army into a suicidal war against the friendly neighbouring kingdom of Westmarch, and finally purging most of the townspeople from Tristram when his son, Prince Albrecht, vanished. The horrible truth was that it was Lazarus himself who kidnapped the boy. Leoric's most loyal knight, Sir Lachdanan, finally led a revolt against the deranged tyrant, and after a pitched battle the King was cornered. His knights demanded explanations, but Leoric spit defiance to the end. Ultimately, Lachdanan was forced to commit regicide, plunging his sword through the King's heart. Bitter to the end, the dying Leoric called down a curse on his former servants, the power of which ultimately consumed them all. Despite his madness, Leoric was given a royal burial, entombed beneath the Monastery in a special crypt. Diablo's growing power refused to let the king rest though, and the Lord of Terror was able to call Leoric back from the dead, granting his skeleton an unholy life and new powers. Leoric was unable to venture forth from his tomb, but he slay many adventurers who dared enter his lair, until he was finally dispatched by the hero who ultimately defeated Diablo, took the essence of the soulstone into his forehead, and became the Dark Wanderer. Leoric lay broken and still for two decades after those events, but rumor in New Tristram is that the Black King stirs, as evil men seek some sacred objects in the catacombs below the Monastery, and hope to call Leoric's spirit back to his bones, to join them in serving their unknown dark lords. Taken from DiabloWiki . Appearances Leoric - "The Skeleton King" is featured in: #Diablo #Diablo 3 Encounter Tactics To conquer this mad king, simply use one of the following tactics: *Insert Link With Tactic Name Here *Insert Link With Tactic Name Here *Insert Link With Tactic Name Here *Insert Link With Tactic Name Here